


Hidden Secret

by KathNatsumezaka



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathNatsumezaka/pseuds/KathNatsumezaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is an angel. The other a demon.<br/>One of them wants the grimoire and the other doesn't want it anymore.<br/>The only thing that they have in common is the secret anyone have found...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new here and this is my first story written in english and with M/M.  
> My first language isn't english so if you find any mistake in the text, please tell me.  
> Some parts are in italic because it represents two situations happening at the same time
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

"One more day with no profit." That was what the two demons and Loewen thought.  
After all this time looking for the forbidden grimorie and without concrete results, they had to think of another strategy that would be more efficient.  
\- Where are Urie and Shiki? - Rem asked.  
\- I haven’t seen them since yesterday- Mage said reckless- maybe they´re chasing a tip or with Tachibana girl.  
\- I had warned them not to act out of turn- The blond spoke in a tired tone.

  
_However, far away from there were the the "missing” ones._  
_\- Welcome to Eden- The brown-haired demon speaks to purple, which is chained by hands._  
_Both went upstairs that leaded to a separate area. When they arrived Sogami throws Shiki against one of the pillars. In that moment, the Angel lets out a groan of pain mixed with pleasure._  
_\- It hasnt even passed two minutes -Urie said, whipping him with the thorns- Do you like to be mistreated by me that much?_  
_The only sound to be heard was like the first one._  
_\- I'll take that as a yes- He spoke, paying attention to the body of the yellow eyes and seeing a bulge in his pants- If we stay like this, you wont even last 10 minutes._

  
Rem and Mage decided to wonder around the school since they had nothing to do.  
\- Hi, Rem- Ritsuka greets when she sees him.  
-Did you see Urie or Shiki ?- he questioned.  
\- No- the girl denied- Why?  
He didn’t answer and walked away.

  
The two demons returned to the third library and shared what they heard.  
\- The fangilrs doesnt know about them- Mage began.  
\- Ritsuka didnt see them either- The leader announced.  
_\- I have to admit it's strange the two decided to disappear at the same time._  
_In Eden, the situation had evolved a bit. Now, Shiki found himself naked and blindfolded with his hands tied behind the pillar and with several cuts around the body._  
_Urie approaches and puts his member near the mouth with the purpose to the angel open his mouth. Then, he puts it all in until it reachs the other’s throat. Then he began to moving back and forward and staying there for a moment until the purple one starts to choke._  
_When Urie thought it was enough, untied the chains and put Natumezaka in front for the purple couch and thrusted without any warning or preparation. This made the angel cock started to precum in to the couch. The only sound to be heard came from the one being abused._  
_\- Fast..Faster- Shiki demanded._  
_\- You are not in a position to make demands- The demon skolded by lyingin the ground and raising Shiki's body in order to thrust deeper._  
_He didnt waited for the other to get used to it and ordered him to ride while biting the nipples with the intention of bleed._  
_Sogami was the first to reach the climax and came inside. He intended to leave but something prevented him to do so._  
_\- Please- The fallen angel pleaded._  
_\- Please what? - Sogami stopped._  
_\- I need to come._  
_\- Do you really think you have the authority to ask for something like that?- he asked, giving a slap in the face._  
_\- Please- Purple repeated._  
_The demon pushed him in order to his back hit the floor with a thud.Few seconds later he bit the other's cock, causing spasms to Shiki. Seeing that he was almost at the limit, he contained his cock and cut his body with the thorn’s whip._  
_It was enough to come. As soon as he let go, precum flew in all directions, including the face of both._  
_\- I’m sorry- Shiki said, still a little breathless._  
_Urie took out a cloth and cleaned his face. After that, they undid the dimension and they returned to the forest. He finally left, leaving the other alone._

  
On the next day, both returned to the school library where the others were waiting for them.  
\- Where have you been? - Rem was curious but none of them mentioned anything about what happened.  
They sat in their seats and waited for someone to start conversation.  
After an hour of dialogue everyone understood that one of them wasn’t concentrate to the conversation.  
\- What's the matter, Shiki? - Mage asked him to see that he was flushed.  
\- None- Purple answered immediatly- I'll be right back.  
He ran out of the room and the meeting followed normally despite being one less person.

  
_“I have to concentrate!” Shiki thought- “If you continue like this, everyone will suspect. But it was so good! That brutality and the whip.... I don't care about the grimoire! I've found what I've been always looking for. His name is Sogami Urie and his disdain that gives me chills just the thought of it.”_

  
He returned to the room after satisfy his basic needs. He catched Loewen, a brush and sat back down at the table. This time he managed to follow what was being said but every time the thrill came back he disguised making more pressure on the brush in order to remove dog hair pieces.  
At five in the afternoon, when all the students returned home, they also left the library. However, Urie pressed Shiki against the wall, humping him and whispering something in his ear: "Today you were a very wicked angel. As punishment, I wont provide you any kind of the kinks that you have. Indefinitely. "  
That said, he went away, leaving him alone again and in need.


	2. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to make you wait so I give you the second chapter now. I'm studying for two exams so it's difficult to update it like I wanted.  
> In this one I made POVs(Point of Views) and I made a background for Shiki because in the anime they don't explain us about his story. In this one it'll appear a new character(but only in this one)  
> Like the previous one, the italic part means two situations at the same time.  
> If you found some mistakes, please tell me. This one is longer than first chapter.   
> Enjoy.

(Narrator POV)

The year was almost over and Shiki was alone. Again. It's always like this since he was banished from Heaven. He got used to the loneliness but since he met the demon the idea of being alone bothered him a little bit. Since the day Urie told him they wouldn't be together, the yellow-eyed demon decided to spend more time with Ritsuka. 

The angel didn't want to admit but maybe he was developing feelings beyond physical attraction. Even so. it was certain it's an unrequited love.

(Shiki POV)

\- What are you doing here alone?- Someone talked to me but I didn't pay attention- I know we don't see each other for more than six centuries but that's no excuse to ignore me.

\- Sorry, Hiroshi- I turned to face him- I was distracted. Why are you here?

He started coming towards me and closing his white wings. He is the only one who still cares about me regardless of what I did.

\- I came to make you a visit- He answered- It seems I good timing. What concerns you?

At the beginning I said nothing with the fear of what he may think about me.

\- Take your time- He reassured me.

\- When I became a fallen angel I joined three demons because I heard them talking about the forbidden grimoire- I began after several minutes but stopped in case he wants to talk. I kept going since he didn't say a word- At the beginning everything went well but when we discovered the grimoire was a person and not an object, everything changed. At least for me. While the three of them fell in love with that person, I realized I didn't want to lose him. I'm talking about a demon. He became someone important me realizing. 

\- How about spend the day with me?- Hiroshi wanted to know- I'm aware that's not the same if it was with that demon but...

\- I accept- I told him, opening my wings.- Any place in mind?

He pointed me out where to go and we flew to there. Halfway, I see something more interesting and go down. I walk through the flower field and I was impressed by the fact Hiroshi didn't asked me me about my sudden change of plans. 

When I saw bunches of red roses, I got closer and started to pull them out with my bare hands.

\- Stupid Urie- I whisper- I hate you.

Moments later, the "white" angel is moving me away.

\- Why did you do that?. He was worried- Your hands are full of cuts and thorns.

I didn't want to face him because I knew the pain has an effect on me that's different for other people/demons/angels.

Even so, he placed his hands on my chin and made me face him. We stayed like that for a while until he does something I didn't expected: he kissed me and decided to bite my lip until it bled.

\- Uhm... Urie- I moaned.

For some reason, I had closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw him with a disappointing look in his face.

\- You don't know but I always loved you even with those tastes so different from the rest of us. It seems you already have someone who makes you really happy. Taht Urie guy must be very special. I hope you had some fun with me and if you need me, just call my name.

With that said, Hiroshi opens his wings and returns to his realm.

\- Sorry, Hiroshi but I really love him- I whisper to the sky.

(Urie POV)

Why on demon's land I volunteered to search for that angel? Oh... I know. Ritsuka asked us to go for him and come back before midnight.  

"Where's he?" That was my though and seconds later I hear a flutter of wings. I was happy to know I found who I was looking for but then I saw he was with someone else. They went somewhere and decided to follow them.

When Shiki decides to change the course, I lose them for a while and by the time I found them, they were kissing. In that moment I get mad and the idea of ending their moment passes through my mind. Fortunately, it isn't necessary because the white-winged angel goes away. 

When Natsumezaka stops looking up, I call him.

\- Ritsuka wants all of us with her tonight- I told him and I saw he got surprised.

We made our way back in silence and started talking when we got there.

\- Who was that angel?- I couldn't hold this question any longer- I thought I was the only one who could fulfill your desires.

\- His name is Hiroshi and he is a Cherub like I was in love with me.

I heard the explanation but there's still something I didn't understand.

\- What did you say to that confession?

\- That I'm interested in someone else.

\- Follow me- I ordered him.

(Narrator POV)

While both of them moved away, Rem began to suspect the reason why they went way and why just the two of them. He forgot that for a moment when the fireworks began.

_Arrived at a quiet place aka dark street, Urie made a rope of thorns on Shiki's wrists and bound him to the street lamp._

\- Any reason to wear those clothes? Is it to tease me?

_His outfit consists of a very tight purple half-vest that is light purple on the right half and dark purple on the left which leaves most of his chest exposed. The right half has a long-sleeve that is tight around the arm while the left half is a short-sleeve with pale purple ribbon. Tided down to the rest of his arm. Beneath the ribbon, purple tattos are slightly visible. Across his chest are three horizontal pale purple bands with a dark purple one coming acroos diagonally from his left shoulder and two other light ones coming up from his waist in a V-shape. He wears a ribbon-like choker around his neck that continues and hangs loosely down his back. His pants are tight and grayish in colour with open triangle-like motifs on the left leg. He also wears a black belt._

\- I was tired of the boring school uniform.

_Sogami pretended to believe it and approached the angel._  

\- I'm in a good mood today and we need to be quick not to mention your brilliant self-control. You deserve a little gift- He said, starting a slow kiss that evolved into something more when Urie bit his lip until it bled- We are very sensitive today, aren't we? Too bad we don't have too much time.

_He fell silent and began to workship Shiki's body, leaving black stains wherever he went. When he reached his nipples, he bit them on top of his clothes making Natsumezaka moan thanks to the hypersensitivity. He lowered a little bit until the bellyb button._

\- It's odd you don't ask anything.

\- Do you...uhm... go fast...ah...ter if I...uhm...ask you? 

_The demon smiled at the thought that Shiki had already learned his place and knelt, facing the angel's member. He heard Shiki swallowing dry and "attacked" his right thigh alternating with the left one._

_Knowing that Shiki could only stand because of his rope, Urie licked his partner's cock over the fabric. Later, lowered it and swallowed everything. After a while, the double-winged angel came inside of his mouth._

_\- Today was quicker than I expected- Sogami made an observation while watched Shiki on the floor regaining strengths._

They joined their friends when the last firework exploded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rem began to suspected about something. Will he find out?


	3. Not so secret after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you the third chapter. The next one is the last probably. I'm writing it right now.  
> Once again if you find any mistake, please tell me.   
> Hope you enjoy.

(Loewen POV)

_"- I know he said that he would be with Ritsuka to keep appearances but it's becoming complicated to me to maintain this «game». It would be nice to know with who he wants to be with. It saves a lot of trouble. Wait! Maybe he wants both of us. *silence . This is too much for me too handle."- I heard Shiki voice._

What is he doing in the rain? And what the hell did he mean by "keep appearances"? I stepped forward in order to hear him better but I make a involuntary and he disappeared.

Few hours later, I decide to meet with Rem since he also shares some suspicion about this story.

-You don't need to use that form here, Loewen- Rem forestalled- Do you have useful information?

\- Yes. About what happened on January 1st. I saw Shiki alone in the park and I caught was that the demon who he is with it's one who always is with Ritsuka. I'd put my bet on Urie but we can't accused anyone with hard evidences. What are you planning to do if they don't care about our goal?

\- If that happens, they must leave. They'll be disturbing if they remain here.

(Urie POV)

\- What took you so long?- I talked to the angel.

\- I wanted to be sure I wasn't be tracked down. What's the matter?

\- I want you to call your friend Hiroshi and be with him all the time- Shiki was surprised with my order- I think Rem suspects something. I want to be sure no one finds out our secret. You can use any method to make them believe that you're with him and not with me.

(Narrator POV)

Fortunately, the school was organizing an event and Shiki thought it was a good opportunity to use in his benefict.

\- Hiroshi- He called at the same spot spot they had been days before.

After three minutes, the other angel came down.

\- Is something wrong?- Hiroshi wanted to know.

-Urie left me and I need someone who knew about this secret by my side. Before I decide to do something I may regret later- Shiki explained with a few fake tears in his eyes- Can you stay with me, please?

It didn't take long to hear an "yes" as an answer.

-My school is organizing a festival and I need to be there even I'm not in the mood for it. I want you to come with me. I don't need to tell you why, right?

Once again, another affirmative answer. In that instant, they searched for a place to stay and found out two vacant rooms in the same house. The purple one decided to call the rest of the group for them to get accustomed with his new friend in the event.

Ritsuka got pretty excited to know Shiki had more friends than the"gang"and the rest followed her lead. Meanwhile, Rem calls the "black" angel to talk in private.

\- Will you stop doing your duty?- He went straight to the point.

\- No- The other replied without hesitation.

\- That's all I need to know- The blonde demon said.

(Hiroshi POV)

When they appeared in my room I stayed silent and alert to find out who this Urie guy might be. I didn't have to do much because he was the second one to tell me his name. I answered all his questions as quick as possible and I was glad when it was over.

Hours later, everyone left and in the next day, Shiki and I decide to go shopping to buy some clothes for me to wear at the festival. I must admit it was the happiest day of my life after his "fall" six centuries ago. I still love him and my goal now is stay with him since someone dumped him.

When the day finally came, Natsumezaka left earlier than me because he had to finish something before it starts and the guests shouldn't be there.

I got there five minutes after it began officially. I had a little trouble finding them since they were the last ones and they're far away from the entrance.

\- Good afternoon-I greeted them and stood beside my friend.

In that moment, a crowd of girls approached us and started to talk to me.

\- Who are you and what's your business with Shiki?- One of them started and I didn't know what to say.

-He's with me- The orange-eyed boy came in my rescue.

\- What do you mean by "he's with me"? Is he your boyfriend?

\- Yes- He answered and kissed me right away- So I want you to treat him well, do you understand?

We told them we both take a walk to see what the other people were selling. At the end of the day, when everything was cleaned and in its place, we went home.

That night, I heard something scratching my room's door and by the time I opened it the dog who was there runs towards the street and I follow him until we reach an open land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Loewen took Hiroshi there? Any thoughts?


	4. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one.   
> The previous chapter ended with Loewen and Hiroshi alone in a open land.

(Hiroshi POV)

When I got there I saw that the dog turned into a blue-haired boy.

\- What's up, Loewen? Why am I here at the middle of the night?

\- No need to be scared. I just want to tell you something about a person that might interest you. What did you Shiki tell you when you met him?

\- He told me to keep it a secret.

\- You're protecting him. That's fine but when I tell you about what I heard you'll change your mind.

I said nothing and he continued.

\- I found your precious Shiki at the park whispering something like "it's very difficult to keep appearances" and " I would like to know with who he decides to be with". It's easy to understand who I'm referring to.

\- Yes- I confirmed- It's Urie. Shiki must be in denial. He wants him back.

\- Back?

\- Yes. The second time I met him he told me he wanted me to prevent him of doing something he might regret later.

\- You're so naive- Loewen was trying not to laugh- Follow me. There's something I need to show you since you don't believe me.

We entered in some kind of parallel dimension, walked through a stone corridor and stopped in front of a door. When he opened it I saw a gallery with paintings hanging in the walls.

\- Please focus in this one.

A few minutes later I found myself in a school corridor.

_"-What took you so long?_

_\- I wanted to be sure I wasn't tracked down. What's the matter?_

_\- I want you to call your friend Hiroshi and be with him all the time. You can use any method to make them believe that you're with him and not with me."_

I didn't had time to understand what happened when I was back to the gallery.

\- Do you believe me now?

\- I can't believe he tricked me all this time. The stupidest thing is that I still like him- I spoke after 15 minutes.

\- Did he mentioned anything about the grimoire?

\- I remember he said that when you found out it was a person, he lost all his interest in him/her and started to focus on one demon: Urie.

(Shiki POV)

 

During breakfast I waited for Hiroshi to show up but he didn't. I went to his room and saw his bed unmade. 

After entering the third library I asked about my friend.

\- Wasn't he at home? That's odd. He never let go of you for a second- Rem was the first to speak.

\- Can you help me find him?

\- We do that after our school business- It was Mage turn.

______________________________________________________//_______________________________________________________________

\- Come to the storage- The athlete called us.

When we got there I entered followed by Sogami. I found strange Hiroshi being here but I need to keep looking. After a moment we heard someone locking the door.

\- I knew it was a trap!- I thought- I think they found out about us.

\- Don't think so. They only suspect about it. If we stay here without doing anything they change their minds.

Well... that was four hours ago. Right now it's difficult to stay calm. At least for me and Urie it's not helping it because he is playing with his thorns. I know he has to have something to distract him but it's making me crazy. The thought of feeling those in my skin makes very horny.

\- Do you like what you're seeing?- He caught me looking- Too bad. Nothing is going to happen.

Better than receiving pain is not receiving it on purpose. I bet I'm going to cum with no physical contact.

\- How much time do we have to stay here?- I asked.

\- Long enough for them to realize that they're wrong. Damn, you're a mess. 

I sat at the floor and unzipped my pants.

\- Have you consider the possibilty of them watching us?

I thought about that but I didn't care. I just need release. With audience or not. When my hands touched the floor, something kept them still. I looked and saw little thorns. 

The idea of Sogami knowing what he wanted and doing it made me even hornier. He just needed to tighten it a little bit for me to cum undone. 

By the time I had free movements I created a portal to other dimension and escaped.

(Narrator POV)

Ten minutes after the angel's departure, the storage door was open.

\- Why did you locked me here?- Urie was mad.

\- Where's Shiki?- Rem didn't answer him.

\- He ran away. Now answer my question.

\- We thought you aren't interested in the grimoire. This had the purpose to see how you both behave if you were alone.

\- And what's your final conclusion?

\- It showd us we were wrong. Sorry to make you this but it was necessary.

\- Whatever- Sogami said- See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and if there's any mistake please tell me.   
> See ya


	5. This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you wait for the last chapter but what happened was final exams and illness.

(Shiki POV)

\- Where were you?- I asked the moment I arrived.

\- I went to take care of some bussiness in Heaven- He answered.

\- In the middle of the night?

\- It seems you already forgot we don't have the same schedules.

\- So why Mage told us you were in the storage?

\- Okay, I admit. It was my idea. I wanted to know how much you love Urie. I'm sorry if you got mad. I heard you left before the door was open.

I told him everything about what happened that night and he listened. Later he had to come back and didn't know when he could made a visit. I took the chance and called Sogami. We set a time but he came half an hour later.

\- What's the problem? You said it's important.- The demon started.

\- Hiroshi left and I need to tell you something- I was trying to have courage- I love you.

After that, I didn't say anything waiting for his answer.

\- Is that it? You called just because of that? I already knew.

" What do you mean?" Is that obvious?"

-Even a child could tell but don't worry. The others don't have a clue. But it's too bad for you. I just see as a toy.

The best thing to do right now is telling him to leave or making myself leave but I didn't do any of those things.

\- Don't humiliate yourself even more. It's sick- Urie said when he saw me take my clothes off.

-If this is the only way we can be together so be it. I don't care.

Without warning he left my room while saying not to search for him again. On that day I left the house and flew to the farthest palce I could reach. I tried to call Hiroshi but he never appeared.

A few weeks later I found a group of exorcists and I let them kill but they had a hard because of my angel blood.

(Hirsohi POV)

I saw everything that happened between Shiki and Urie and also heard him calling me. Unfortunately I had a mission and it didn't include the Earth. I was busy for a lot of time and when it finished I went to see how everything was. To my surprise, I see him sorrounded by exorcists and he doesn't move a muscle to run. I wait until everything was over since this was is wish.

\- What are you doing here, Hiroshi?- The black winged angel asks with a faint voice.

\- I heard but I couldn't come. I'm here now to say goodbye- At this moment, I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

\- Thank you for being here and I'm sorry for deceiving you.

I told him not to worry and kissed him one last time.

-I will always love you- I said when he closed his eyes and stop breathing.

After a month I talked with Rem and the rest of demons about Shiki.

\- He left without telling anyone?- The leader was cunfused.

\- He knew what might could happen so he decided to step back on his own- I lied.

\- Oi, Urie- Some exorcists killed Shiki- I recognized Mage's voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I talked with Sogami when he was far from the others.

\- You meant it when you said he was only a toy to you?

\- No- I denied. I was scared of what they could do to us if they had found out. But my goal wasn't his death. I just wanted to push him away a little and then come back when it was safe for both of us. I told that in case someone was listening our talk.

It seems he was telling the true so I told him to follow me and we only stopped at the place where I left Shiki's body.

\- Take your time- I said leaving him alone.

I stood by the door in order to see if someone unexpected tried to come where we were.

I realized the demon was crying so I stepped back from the door but I still could listen some of his sentences.

\- This wasn't my intention. I'm so sorry. I should have show more how much I loved you. I'm a coward. I hope you can forgive me. 

After an hour and half he left Shiki's side.

\- Thank you for showing me this place- He thank.

\- What are you going to do now?

\- I'm going to see Shiki in the after life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
